Krasus Zelazzo
Krasus Zelazzo ist der letzte Patriarch des dunklen Hexerclans und der Antragonist aus Comeria 1. Sein Vorgänger Legion wurde von ihm getötet und vom Thron gestoßen. Er ist der mächtigste Hexer den Comeria je hervorgebracht hatte und wird im heutigem Comeria als Gruselgeschichte für unartige Kinder erwähnt. Krasus war der einzige Mensch der sich zu einem Gott verwandelt hätte, um damit die Welt zu kontrollieren, weswegen sein Potenzial in Sachen Magie kaum Grenzen aufwies. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Auserwählten wurde er nie wieder gesehen. Nur die Auserwählten selber wissen was aus ihm geworden ist. Erscheinung & Persönlichkeit Krasus Auftreten gleicht eher dem eines albernen Clowns. Angefangen bei seinem Erscheinungsbild als ein grell geschminkter und in bunten Gewändern gekleideter Harlekin, wodurch er auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht bedrohlich wirkt. Seinem Aussehen entsprechend ist auch sein Benehmen, denn Krasus ist die meiste Zeit über sehr albern, nimmt nichts ernst und macht sich über alles lustig. Darüber hinaus lässt er nicht eine Gelegenheit aus, seine Untergebenen und Gegner zu schikanieren. Sein Charakter allerdings ist mehr als intrigant und gefährlich. Denn Krasus wird von einer Existenzverachtung geleitet, die kein anderes Wesen in sich trägt. Er hasst alles Leben abgrundtief und damit auch ironischerweise sich selber. Er findet das Leben an sich grundlos und zwecklos, da ohnehin alles sterben wird. Seinen ganzen Hass lässt er vor allem auf die Menschheit los. Sein Auftreten kündigt er meist mit seinem markanten schrillen Lache an. Krasus ist ein untypischer Psychopat, der tatsächlich Spaß und Vergnügen an sinnloser wie großflächiger Gewalt und Zerstörung findet. Er liebt es vor allem seine Gegner nicht zu töten, sondern zu zerstören. Er will sie brechen und vor allem tapfere Ritter am Boden zerstört sehen. Genau dieser Blick, den ein Mensch wirft, wenn er alles verloren hat, ist es was ihn letzendlich den einzigen genuss am Leben gibt. Meistens demonstriert er seine Grausamkeit auch vor anderen Menschen mit ganzem Stolz. So entführt er den geistig behinderten Maliw, richtet ihn ab und benutzt ihn dann als Showattraktion und Leibwächter, indem dieser andere Menschen frisst und Krasus ihn seine Schuhe ablecken lässt. Er will jedem Mensch damit zeigen was er von ihnen hält und wie er mit ihnen umgeht. Besonders abgesehen hat es der gestörte Clown auf Babys und Kinder, die er so früh wie möglich ihren Eltern entreißt und die man danach niemals wieder sieht. Krasus ist auch relativ feige, was er auch dadurch zeigt, dass er sich meistens nur an Kindern und Schwächeren vergreift und recht schnell die Flucht ergreift wenn es ernst wird. thumb|250px|Krasus Zelazzo Noch ein wichtiger Hinweis auf Krasus Verhalten ist seine Schwäche für große schauspielerische Auftritte, die auf dümmlicheweise sehr dramatisch wirken. Trotz seines albernen Auftretens scheint er jedoch recht intelligent zu sein, was er durch edliche seiner Schachzüge bewiesen hat. Fähigkeiten & Können Seine Fähigkeiten zeichneten sich in seinen ersten Auftritten durch rote Energie aus, die aus seinen Händen strömte und bei Bedarf, Druckwellen entfesselte die mit enormer Durchschlagskraft zuschlugen. Außerdem besaß er die Fähigkeit zu schweben, weswegen er sich immer gut in der Luft zurückziehen konnte. Darüber hinaus, konnte er Portale erschaffen, die ihm oft zur Flucht verhalfen. Am Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte kämpfte er nur noch mit Lichtenergie, die seine Gegner erst blendete und dann verbrannte oder mit noch heftigeren Druckwellen strafte. Außerdem konnte er mit dieser Lichtenergie Nahkampfwaffen formen. So kämpfte er mit einer Lanze aus Licht gegen Meleinas Sense. Ein Hexer mit der Kraft des Lichtes ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Dies bestätigt die Theorie das Krasus einst ein Magier vom Orden des Lichts war. Im Finalen Kampf verwandelte sich Krasus in eine engelsgleiche Gestalt. Er hatte in dieser Form weder die bunten Gewänder, die er sonst trug, noch war er geschminkt. Er besaß dämonisch aussehende dunkle Haut. Die einzige Kleidung, die er trug waren lange, rote Gewänder um die Talie, die ihn bis zu den Füßen gingen. Krasus hatte in dieser Form einen makellosen, muskulösen Körper. Aus seinem Rücken traten drei Flügelpaare heraus. Zwei Flügelpaare, waren engelsgleiche Schwingen, während das letzte Flügelpaar eher übergroßen Fledermausflügeln ähnelte. Dies sollte seine Vollkommenheit darstellen, da er in sich Licht und Dunkelheit vereinen wollte. Seine Gesichtszüge sind relativ sanft und gerade zu verräterisch zärtlich. Seine langen blonden, gepflegten Haare und die Feder daran, sind das einzige was von seiner früheren Gestalt übrig blieb. In dieser Form kämpfte er hauptsächlich mit Lichtmagie. In seiner letzten Form vereinigte er seine Engelsform mit dem Erzdämon Skylla dem siebenköpfigen Hund, der seine persönliche Geheimwaffe war. Hier ist seine gesammte rechte Gesichtshälfte mit Fell bedeckt. Ebenso ist sein rechtes Auge wesendlich größer als das linke gewesen und hatte eher ähnlichkeit mit einem Wolfsauge. Aus seinem Magen traten die sieben Köpfe des Erzdämon hervor, während sein rechter Arm sich zu einer viel zu großen Bärenpranke formte. Als er diese Form ausspielt, war das Ende der Auserwählten beinahe besiegelt und durch das ganze Blut, gab Krasus einen mehr als schauerlichen Anblick ab. Als Krasus letzendlich besiegt wurde, verwandelte er sich in seine alte Form zurück. Geschichte Der erste Auftritt im Sankturm der Zeit Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Krasus Zelazzo als die Auserwählten und Meleine im Turm der Zeit waren. Durch die Magie der Zeit waren alle der Gruppe entweder zu jung oder zu alt um kämpfen zu können. Schon dieser Zauber war das Werk von Krasus und seinen Hexern. Denn bevor die Auserwählten zum Turm gelangten, gelang es Krasus und seinen Dienern den Turm der Zeit zu erobern. Krasus wusste das seine Gegner zu schwach waren um auch nur annähernd eine Gefahr für ihn darzustellen. Er wartete an der Halle der Zeit, wo die Auserwählten früher oder später gelangen mussten um wieder normal zu werden. Hier zeigte sich das erste mal wie sehr Krasus muskilalische Auftritte, mit einer gehörigen Portion dramatik, liebte. So begrüßt er die Auserwählten, tanzend mit lauter Zirkusmusik und stellt sich ihnen als Lord und ihr Freund vor. Natürlich waren die Auserwählten misstrauisch. Doch Krasus lockte die Gruppe in denen er ihnen sagte, er würde sie wieder normal machen, wenn sie für ihn tanzen würden. Die meisten glaubten den Clown an dieser Stelle. Warum auch nicht? Etwas Spaß war, nachdem was sie erlebten, eine willkommende Abwechslung. Doch sofort zeigte sich auch Krasus hinterhältiges Wesen. Den als Michael von Reichert ihm erklärte, das er nicht tanzen könne, da er durch den Turm der Zeit zu alt geworden war um rythmisch die Hüften zu bewegen, zögerte Krasus keine Sekunde und brach Michael mit einer Bewegung das Genick. Geschockt und nicht im stande sich zu wehren sahen die Auserwählten zu wie Krasus jeden einzelnden von ihnen auf grausamste Weise tötete. Dabei spielte Krasus mit der Gruppe und schleuderte sie lachend durch den Saal wie Spielzeug. Hierbei kam auch das erste mal Krasus Leibwächter und Haustier Maliw zum Einsatz, der darauf achtete das seinem Meister nicht ein Haar gekrümmt wurde und Stephanie mit einem Biss in den Hals tötete. Der einzige der optisch eine Chance gegen Krasus besaß schien Johann von Steiner, da für ihn als Vampir, das hohe Alter keine Rolle spielte. Doch auch er wurde von Krasus mit Leichtigkeit zerschmettert und zu Boden geworfen. "Wer nicht spielen kann, wird nicht gebraucht!" ''Krasus zu den Auserwählten. Grinsend und zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit zog Krasus, samt seinem Gefolge aus Hexenmeistern, wieder vom Turm der Zeit ab. Zu dieser Zeit war er noch nicht der Patriarch seines Hexerclans, wusste allerdings schon das er höchstwahrscheinlich der nächste sein wird. Denn er hatte soeben das geschafft was nicht einmal der derzeitige Patriarch des Hexerclans, Legion, geschafft hatte. Er hatte durch den Tod der Auserwählten bewiesen, das die Legende auf einer Lüge basierte. Xenti und Krasus Seinen nächsten Auftritt hatte Krasus, als er in die Villa von Xenti Ashen spazierte. Zu Xentis Überraschung, hatte er seine Hexer mit Trompeten und anderen Instrumenten ausgestattet während er ihr ein Geburtstagslied sang. Obwohl Xenti gar nicht Geburtstag hatte, war sie sichtlich gerührt, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt. Es stellte sich schnell heraus das die beiden schon seid längerer Zeit gute Freunde sind, da sie anscheinend den selben Rang in ihrem Clan tragen. Krasus hatte sie sogar gebeten mit ihm auszugehen, was sich jedoch schnell als schlechter Witz heraus stellte. Er pralte die meiste Zeit, das er gerade die Auserwählten getötet hatte und erfuhr das auch Xenti dies schon versucht hatte und lachte nur noch lauter als er erfuhr das sie scheiterte. Ihr Dinner wurde jedoch von Taelly unterbrochen, die den beiden berichtete das es demnächst eine Konferenz gäbe. Schon hier sprach Krasus seinen Hass gegenüber Legion aus, da er sich schon bei der letzten Wahl zum Patriarchen gemeldet hatte. Jedoch wurde Legion gewählt, da er nicht nur mächtiger sondern auch erfahrener erschien. Außerdem berichtete Taelly auch, das die Auserwählten aus unbekannten Gründen wieder ins Leben zurück fanden. Während Xenti damit beschäftigt war sich über Krasus lustig zu machen, da dieser vorhin so übermütig gepralt hatte, fragte sich Krasus besorgt wie das geschehen konnte. Kein sterbliches Wesen besitzt die Macht Leben zu schenken und wenn doch so war es ein so hohes Verbrechen, das der betroffene von Göttern persönlich bestraft werden musste. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machte sich Xenti auf zu Schädelfeste, wobei Krasus beschloss dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Wiedersehen mit den Auserwählten Als Krasus die Auserwählten durch seine Späher ausfindig gemacht hatte, erfuhr er das sie gerade dabei waren den Erzdämon Cerberus zu bezwingen. Schnell schmiedete Zelazzo einen Plan, der Gruppe erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen sollte. So wartete er ab bis die Gruppe den Dämon in die Knie zwang und war sogar sichtlich überrascht als er sah wie Michael von Reichert den Erzdämon Ifrit beschwor. Als Cerberus besiegt war und sich seinen Meister suchen wollte, entschied sich Krasus die geschwächte Gruppe entgültig zu vernichten. Also trat er aus dem Schatten, stellte sich vor Cerberus und forderte seinen gehorsam ein. Der Erzdämon willigte mit freuden dem Hexenmeister ein. Dann wandte sich Krasus der Gruppe zu und es kam erneut zum Kampf. Wie beim letzten Zusammentreffen, nahm Krasus seine Gegner nicht ernst und spielte eher mit ihnen, als das er kämpfte. Dies war Krasus erster Fehler. Als Reichert der erste war der ihn, mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht, wirklich getroffen hatte, war er kurzzeitig benommen und sichtlich überrascht. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten das auch nur einer der Gruppe es schaffen würde, so nah an ihn heran zu kommen das sie ihn anfassen könnten. Schließlich gelang es auch andere Gruppenmitglieder, Zelazzo erfolgreich zurück zu drängen. Als er dies erkannte, entschied er sich für die Flucht und verschwand. Letzendlich war es ihm egal, denn sobald er zum Patriarchen gewählt werden würde, wären die Auserwählten für ihn ohnehin keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen. Dies sollte sich als sein letzter Fehler enttarnen. So floh Krasus, wenn auch ein wenig geschockt über die Tatsache das die Auserwählten an stärke erlangt haben, fast vollkommen unbeschadet, und nur mit einer Schramme im Gesicht, zu der Schädelfeste. Der neue Patriarch Als er und Xenti im Konferenzraum, der höher graduierten Hexenmeister waren, traf wenige Minuten später auch Legion ein. Die anderen Hexenmeister erkannten sofort wie geschwächt er war. Die edlichen Seelen die er in sich trug, begannen ihn zu zerreißen. Er war kaum noch im stande zu gehen. Krasus ging einfach zu dem geschwächten Legion herüber und begann ihn vor allen Hexern zu demütigen und ihnen zu erklären was er vor habe. Während seiner Ansprache schlug er immer wieder Wut entbrannt den Kopf seines alten Rivalen, Legion, auf den Konferenztisch, bis er schließlich jegliches Leben in ihm ausgelöscht hatte. So wurde Krasus zum neuen Patriarchen ernannt. Das Ritual begann sofort und durch die Ernennung, als neuer Führer des Hexerclans wurde Krasus schier endlose Macht zu Gute. Seine Macht war so enorm das er es sofort schaffte die Welt ins Dunkel zu stürzen. Er verdunkelte den Himmel und liess den Mond blutrot scheinen. So gleich, lies er auch seine Hexer und Dämonen ausschwärmen, die mit leichtigkeit die großen Städte von Comeria zerstörten. Auch erfuhr er das der Turm der Zeit, von den Wächtern, wieder eingenommen wurde. Hier offenbarte er das, dass alles Teil seines Planes war, damit sich die Wächter an einem Ort zusammenfinden würden und er sie mit einem Angriff vernichten könne. Und so geschah es. Er demonstrierte seine neue Kraft sofort an den Wächtern und vernichtete alle im alleingang mit seinem "Licht der Vergeltung". Krasus Kraft wurde von allen gefürchtet. Sogar Xenti fürchtete sich vor Zelazzos Launen. Denn er machte seiner alten Freundin sofort klar, das ihm nie etwas an ihr gelegen hatte und er sich bei ihr nur einschmeichelte damit sie ihn auch zum neuen Patriarchen wählte. Krasus Träume Seine nächsten Auftritte begann Krasus in den Träumen der Auserwählten zu sein und sie zu Qäulen, zu demütigen und ihnen Schmerzen zu zufügen. Er konnte sich mit reiner phsychischer Kraft, mit den Auserwählten verbinden und sie in seiner Traumwelt sperren. Die Auserwählten konnten, wenn sie einmal in diesen Traum waren, alleine nicht mehr ausbrechen. Laut Sero, könne nur ein Außenstehender das Opfer retten, indem er genau das selbe fühlt wie das betroffene Opfer. So war sein erstes Ziel die Elbin Niniel Aerandir Falathorn und er zeigte ihr, wie Saphira geschändet, an dem Tisch einer Taverne gepfählt wurde, nur um sich selbst über ihre Reaktion zu amüsieren. Vash Tähl zeigte er seine Schwester und liess sie erneut in seinen Armen sterben. Hier konnte man erahnen, dass wenn Krasus sich mit einem der Auserwählten verbindet, er Zugriff zu deren Erinnerungen hatte. Sein nächstes Opfer war Friedrich von Wahren den er einen ganzen Tag in einem Boxring folterte und demütigte um ihn zu brechen. Friedrich konnte all die Schmerzen spüren, allerdings hat sein wahrer Körper, nie Schaden erlitten. Durch diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung ist Friedrich allerdings viel robuster geworden. Sein letztes Opfer war Johann von Steiner, mit dem er sich zu erst unterhielt und ihm klar machte, das Johann ihm am meisten von den Anderen auffiel und dass das daran lag, das er ein Vampir war. Ebenso erklärte er ihn das Johann den wahren Vampir in sich unterdrückte. So lies er Johanns böses Ich frei und lies, von Steiner gegen sich selbst kämpfen. Schließlich gelang es Johanns böses Ich die Kontrolle über den Körper zu gewinnen und attackierte in der realen Welt seine Kamaraden. Als Sero eingriff, verlor das böse Ich von Johann sich wieder in den wirklichen und für kurze Zeit gelang es Krasus, die Kontrolle über Johanns Körper zu übernehmen. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte er, um alle ein letztes mal zu warnen. Das Finale Krasus erwartete den Ansturm vom Orden des Lichts. Der Krieg zwischen den Hexerclan und dem Orden war unausweichlich und Krasus hatte nicht länger vor mit den Auserwählten zu spielen. Der Krieg begann. Dämonen, Hexenmeister und sogar Riesen, die deutlich den meisten Schaden verursachten, waren Krasus Arsenal. Der Krieg war lange und verherend und die Auserwählten mussten zusammen um ihr Überleben kämpfen. Auch Krasus nahm von der Schädelfeste aus an der Schlacht teil. So versuchte er während der Schlacht die Kontrolle über die Elbin Niniel zu erlangen. Jedoch ging dabei einiges schief, wodurch Niniels Körper enormen Schaden erlitt und sie schließlich ihren Wunden erlag. Vash schwor darauf ewige Rache gegen Zelazzo. An der Schädelfeste angekommen, begrüßte er die Auserwählten mit einer freudigen Rede, in der er sich selbst bereits als Herrscher der Welt beschrieb und der Gruppe seinen Dank aussprach. Als sich die Gruppe teilte, schickte er eine Gruppe, den von ihm gestohlenden Erzdämon Cerberus als Gegner, der von Zelazzos Dienerin Taelly verstärkt wurde, während er die andere Gruppe in die Arena stieß und seinen Leibwächter Maliw auf sie hetzte sowie seine Adjutantin Xenti. Durch den Kampf gegen Cerberus waren, bis auf Sero und dem Avatar, die ebenfalls an der Schlacht teilnahmen, beinahe alle Krieger des Ordens vernichtet worden. Cerberus vereinte sich mit Taelly in eine Schattengestalt seiner selbst, wodurch er noch mächtiger wurde. Doch mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den Auserwählten und dem Avatar, Cerberus zu bezwingen. In der zwischen Zeit kämpften Saphira, Alice von Bloodrose und Vash gegen Krasus Gladiatoren und Maliw, während Michael sich Xenti stellen musste. Nach einem kurzen aber sehr brutalen Kampf, in dem sich Maliw als enorm knifliger Gegner zeigte, gelang es Saphira, mit einfachen Worten, zu Maliw durchzudringen und ihn aus der Sklaverei von Zelazzo zu befreien. Krasus zog sich daraufhin verachtend zurück und kümmete sich nicht mehr um seine immer noch kämpfende Mitstreiterin, Xenti. Er liess sie zurück, in der Hoffnung dadurch mehr Zeit zu erlangen und ging ohne sie zum Turm der Hexer. Krasus erwartete die Gruppe schließlich im Erdgeschoss des Turmes mit einer schrecklichen Prüfung. Eine Armee von Kindern. Krasus hatte im laufe seines Lebens, edliche Kinder entführt und sie durch eine spezielle Goldmischung zu lebenden Puppen gemacht. Die Kinder waren vollkommen bewegungsunfähig und konnten sich nur auf Krasus Befehle hin bewegen. Dazu kam, dass sie relativ leicht zerbrechlich waren. Er hetzte die hilflosen Kinder auf die Gruppe, um sie dadurch zu zwingen all die unschuldigen Kinder umzubringen. Eines benutzte er sogar als Schutzschild. Als er sich im Schutz der Kinder zurückzog und ein Portal erschuf, kam ihm sein alter Freund Sero in dem Weg. Er stürzte mit Krasus in das Portal und tauchte mit ihm auf der Spitze des Turmes wieder auf. Dort stellte sich Krasus seinen alten Freund. Hier liess er zwei Schwerter aus seinen Ärmeln erscheinen und fechtete eine Weile mit dem Ordensritter einen harten Kampf aus. Als sowohl Sero, als auch Krasus anfingen sich mit Magie zu attackieren, gerieten beide in ein Wortgefecht. Hier erfuhr man etwas über die Vergangenheit von Krasus und Sero. ''"Du warst schon immer Eifersüchtig auf mich! Liegt es daran das ich viel mächtiger bin als du?! Oder das ich immer beliebter war als du?! Gib es doch endlich zu! Der ganze Orden war Eifersüchtig auf meine Macht!" Krasus hasserfüllt zu Sero. "Ich war nie Eifersüchtig auf dich...Nein, ich war einst Stolz dich 'Freund' nennen zu dürfen. Aber das was du tust ist nicht recht und ich habe zuspät erkannt was aus dir wurde. Es liegt nur an mir dich aufzuhalten." ''Sero, deutlich ruhiger, zu Krasus. ''"Wie auch immer! Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für dich!" Krasus kurz vor seiner Verwandlung zur Engelsform.thumb|300px|Krasus Engelsform Als die Gruppe die Spitze des Turmes erreichte, sahen sie dort einen bewusstlosen Sero liegen, der am ganzen Körper verbrennungen aufwies. Über ihm schwebte Krasus Zelazzo in seiner neuen Engelnsform. Der Kampf war ein Legendärer Kampf. Die mächte des Bösen, vereint in einer Person, gegen die letzten Streiter des guten. Der Kampf war mit seiner einzigartigkeit und seiner vielfalt der berühmteste und der wichtigste Kampf in dem gesammten Comeria Universum. Krasus war ein enorm hartnäckiger Gegner und stand selbst dann auf, als ihn zwei Erzdämonen, von Vash und Saphira, mit voller Wucht trafen. Krasus schien jedoch kurzzeitig die Oberhand zu gewinnen und zwang die Auserwählten mit dem "Licht der Vergeltung" beinahe auf die Knie. Doch Michael von Reichert schaffte es mit einem mutigen Ansturm, Krasus einen schweren Treffer zuzufügen. Reichert war nach dem Angriff schwer verwundet, da das Licht des Feindes ihn schwer erwischte. Durch die entladende Kraft der Lichtenergie, stürzte der Turm in sich zusammen. Als die Gruppe dachte es wäre endlich vorbei, erhob sich Krasus ein letztes mal aus den Trümmern, schwer verwundet in seiner monströsen Form, in der er sich mit Skylla vereinigte. Die Köpfe des Erzdämons waren wie Feuer, nicht fassbar. Ihre Waffen waren also vollkommen nutzlos. So wurde der Avatar schwer getroffen und Reichert war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu einem neuen Angriff zu erheben. Der Rest der Gruppe wurde von Skylla gefesselt und schwebten, nicht im stande sich zu wehren, hilflos vor Krasus herum. Mit einem Siegessicheren lachen verkündete Krasus seinen Sieg, als sich in letzter Sekunde der Tod geglaubte Sero erhob. Sero schlug mit einem einzigen mächtigen Angriff auf Krasus Brust zu, aus dem alle Köpfe des Erzdämon sprossen. Die Energie die Seros Schwert ausströmte war aus purem Licht und konnte deswegen alle Köpfe mit einem Hieb von Krasus Körper trennen. Krasus startete einen letzten verzweifelten Angriff auf die Auserwählten und setzte erneut das "Licht der Vergeltung" ein. Dies wurde allerdings von allen Auserwählten, mit vereinten Kräften zurück geworfen. Krasus lag daraufhin Bewegungsunfähig am Boden. Als Meleina dann ihr wahres Ich offenbarte, zeigte sich das anscheinend Krasus vor hatte die teuflische Göttin Sea zu stürzen, statt sie wieder zu holen, wie es der Hexerclan eigendlich vor hatte. ''"Dachtest du wirklich du könntest mich aufhalten?!" ''Meleina zu dem besiegten Krasus. Als das Gewirr in der Gruppe der Auserwählten begann, veruschte Krasus davon zu kriechen, wurde allerdings von seinem alten Freund Sero aufgehalten und auf Armen davon getragen. Zusammen mit den Auserwählten und den Ordensrittern gelang ihm die Flucht vor Sea. Was aus ihm letzendlich wurde, ist bis heute Unbekannt Keiner der Auserwählten sprach je wieder ein Wort über ihn. Vergangenheit & Kindheit Über Krasus Vergangenheit und Herkunft ist wenig bekannt. Man findet allerdings heraus, dass er einmal ein sehr guter Freund des Ordensritters Sero Chalybis war. Laut Sero waren sie einst unzertrennliche Freunde. Daraus lies sich schließen, dass auch Krasus einst ein Mitglied vom Orden des Lichts war. Auch andere Faktoren lassen daraus schließen, dass Krasus einst für das Licht gekämpft hatte. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bösewichter